Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $60{,}100{,}000{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{10}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{6}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $60{,}100{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{6}.01 \times 10^{\exponentColor{10}}$